The Chalupa of Love: Into Darkness
by Paitlyn5evr
Summary: The highly anticipated sequel to The Taco of Love! Our heroes are sent on a quest to save Eponine- and the world! But do the Amis have what it takes to command a starship? E/E
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the long awaited sequel of Taco of Love! Katlyn and I had a brain blast when coming up with the idea, and we hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first story!**

**-Paige**

* * *

Christophe knew that lion. It was the infamous Thenardier family lion, a lion that prowled about with Montparnasse in the alleys of Paris and attacked innocents in hopes of stealing their money. But Eponine was a Thenardier- what was it doing attacking her?

He watched the scene unfold, ducking behind his car. The lion leaped toward her, grasping at her with its claws and roaring in her face. He was about to run out to her when a sleazy looking character sidled toward the lion and leaped onto its back.

"Okay, Helga, that's enough for now," he assured the lion. It was Montparnasse himself.

The pair lolloped off in the opposite direction, leaving a bloody mess of Eponine and a very confused Christophe.

The aforementioned confused Christophe rushed toward Eponine. She was a mess, with scratch marks on her chest and arms, and bite marks on her face. "Christ, Eponine. I-I'll... um... hospital... yeah... Combeferre-"

He picked Eponine up and dumped her in the backseat of his car, speeding off to the Cafe Musain, where he knew his friends, and most importantly, Combeferre and Joly, would be. They would know whether to take her to the hospital or not, though surely being mauled by a lion constituted a visit to the ER.

Christophe parked in front of the cafe, not entirely caring where he left the car, and rushed inside. Combeferre turned and grinned, but noticing the blood on his shirt and the grave look on his face, the grin melted away. "What's the matter, Enjolras?"

"Eponine," he said hurriedly. "Got mauled. Lion. Montparnasse."

"Shit," Combeferre muttered, rushing out of the cafe. "To the hospital, stat."

But the rest of the group had overheard the news, and were hurrying out after them.

Courfeyrac's worried voice piped over the murmurs from the rest of the group. "Is she alright?"

"Barely, and for god knows how long."

Before anyone could start for the hospital, a white light enveloped the entire street, nearly blinding the boys. Christophe lunged for his car, pulling Eponine out of the backseat and opting to carry her. "Come on, we have to-"

It was too late. The light had died down, and in Paris' place was a foreign desert.

* * *

Joe's Pub was bursting with activity that particular afternoon, and Jane was busy serving up burgers and beers to the hungry customers. Suddenly a pack of boys and a strange bloody girl ran through the door, scaring the daylights out of poor Jane and causing her to throw the beer she was holding into the air, sending it crashing on the floor, which then caused another waiter to slip and fall, tossing a burger and fries into Bossuet's face.

"C-can I help you?" Jane stuttered, going pale as the boy holding the bloody girl stepped forward. "Um-"

"Where are we, exactly, madame?"

She blinked. "Gilbert, Arizona, hun." Was this poor boy deranged? How did he not know where he was?

One of the other boys had taken much interest in a Starfleet recruit poster they'd recently put up at the entrance. "Uh, yeah... what year is it, too?"

It was official. These boys were most certainly deranged. She made a mental note to call a local mental hospital once they'd sat down. "Stardate 2327.8, to be exact."

The boy's jaw dropped, and the entire group shared confused and shocked glances, as mutters about impossibilities and Star Trek came about.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?" she asked, secretly meaning to call a hospital and ensure their mental safety.

"No thanks, madame, we need to save our friend."

With that, the strange boys were gone, leaving a highly concerned Jane. "Must be a prank," she murmured to herself. "It must be some kind of prank."

* * *

Courfeyrac spun around the streets, spouting nonsense about Starfleet and space, the final frontier. "This is going to be fantastic! We can all go to Starfleet, and work on the same ship, and explore space together, and it'll be great!"

"Our first concern is Eponine," Combeferre muttered, stopping to rest. "She's still got a pulse, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her medical help."

"That's what we've got Booooooones for!" Courfeyrac insisted. "Come on, let's transport to Starfleet!"

Christophe paused. "Courfeyrac, your phone has a built in GPS, right?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "You all would know- you use it to track me down all the time!"

Bahorel scoffed, punching his arm lightly. "Not our fault you get into trouble so much, Mr. Prankster."

"Oh, and you're one to talk-"

"Guys," Christophe interrupted. "Seriously. Courf, give me your phone. We'll leave it with Eponine, get her to the hospital, and then go off to Starfleet. That way she can still contact us and we'll know where she is at all times."

Courfeyrac walked over and shoved his phone in Eponine's pocket. "Alright, now let's get our space on!"

Within the hour the boys had located a hospital and admitted Eponine to the ER. "She'll be out soon," Combeferre had quipped. "Future technology is much more efficient."

But Courfeyrac was far too impatient for this shit. In no time he had dragged the entire group to a Starfleet transport and had forced them all to board the next ship to the academy.

Christophe couldn't stop thinking about Eponine.

* * *

The doctors were just as impatient as Courfeyrac was. Eponine was a mess, it would take so long to heal her.

Instead of doing anything, they opted to stick her in a cryotube and lock her away with those pesky superhumans Admiral Marcus wanted his hands on so badly.

"She'll heal up in that thing eventually."


	2. Charlee Awakens

Being in a cryotube wasn't very fun. Actually, it wasn't really... anything, given the fact that Eponine was unconscious. But hey!

Suddenly, she could feel warm air on her face, warmer than the deep freeze she'd been put in for... how long? She didn't know. All she could remember was Helga the lion... scratches... darkness...

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, sir. She's mostly healed of her wounds, which is why she was put in, sir."

Eponine's eyes fluttered open. She was in a dimly lit room, laying down on some sort of hospital bed. She couldn't distinguish much but a counter with technical stuff she didn't care about on it, and a shady looking character standing by the door as the other guy left the room.

"What's your name?"

Eponine didn't answer. She didn't trust this guy- he was much too shady for her taste.

"That's an order, ma'am. Tell me your name."

She sat up, glowering at the shady guy. "Charlee," she half lied. It was part of her name.

"Where are you from, Charlee?"

"France."

The shady guy sighed, knocking on the door. "We've got the wrong person, Conners. Open another cryotube. This girl's French."

Eponine frowned, crossing her arms. "Excuse you, Mr. Shady Guy. There's nothing wrong with French people."

"We need a superhuman," Mr. Shady Guy informed her. "You're not."

"I totally am! I am the definition of super!"

But another cryotube was already being opened. Eponine looked around, paused, and jumped out of the bed, darting down the hallway to the chamber of cryotubes. The guy they were defrosting looked eerily familiar... but how?

This was not what she wanted. This was not what she planned.

"Joe?"

Joe Enjolras, the fake father of Christophe, coughed and wheezed for a moment, then looked at Eponine skeptically. "Epo-"

"Charlee. It's Charlee."

"The hell are you doing here?" With ease, Joe knocked out both guards and walked over to her, completely ignoring Mr. Shady Guy's stunned expression. "Haven't seen you since you got fired from Taco Bell."

"Jerk."

"Drunk."

"Pimp."

"Whore."

"Good to see you, too, buddy!" The two hugged.

"But really, what are you doing here?" Joe inquired.

Eponine- or, rather, Charlee- shrugged. "Beats me. What about you?"

"Eh, well, Christophe's real father flogged me to death." He frowned at the memory, walking around his cryotube as he spoke. "So I was given a transfusion of superhuman blood. Then I got transported to the future in some crazy random happenstance, and was taken aboard a superhuman starship. I was first officer to those crazy bastards! But they don't like superhumans, I guess, because the last thing I remember was being attacked, and... well, here we are!"

Charlee nodded. "Well, at least you're not alone in the future! I have no idea why I'm here, either!"

With that, Charlee and Joe skipped past Mr. Shady Guy and down the hallway, off into the distance, in search of their destinies.

Or maybe Christophe.

Suddenly, Charlee noticed a strange object in her pocket. She stopped skipping, pulling it out- it was a phone! Better yet, it was Courfeyrac's! She recognized it by the scratch marks and the Legally Blonde sticker on the back. Frowning confusedly, she flipped through the contacts, gesturing at Joe like hold-on-bro, and decided to call Jehan.

Lucky for her, Jehan was off duty and in his quarters when she called. He hadn't used his real phone in ages, so it took him a minute to dig it up, but once seeing the caller, spazzed and answered. "EPONINE!"

"Shhh, it's Charlee now. Um, hi?"

"Eponi- Charlee, Charlee, Charlee! I have to tell the others-"

"Bro, calm down!" She laughed nervously. "Where are you guys?"

"Oh, we're in space!"

Charlee almost dropped the phone. "... You're _what_?"

"In space!" Jehan responded enthusiastically. "We're all in the future now, in case you haven't noticed. So we enlisted into Starfleet! Most of us got assigned to the Enterprise under Christophe- he's the captain. The rest of them are on the Farragut, but we hear from them a lot, and sometimes they visit!"

Charlee hadn't heard anything past Starfleet.

Her inner Trekkie proceeded to die of happiness.

"So where do I sign up?"


	3. Welcome Back

Jehan ran out of his quarters at top speed- Charlee had told him to tell the others about her awakening, and if anyone could do that, Jehan could. With excess enthusiasm, too.

"Move, move, move!" Jehan shouted, ducking around various ensigns. "I can do that, I can do that! Move, move, move!"

Suddenly, he found himself skidding to a stop in front of Courfeyrac. "Whoa, buddy, what's-"

"Eponine! Epo- Charlee, I mean! She goes by Charlee now! She's awake! She's alive!"

Courfeyrac paused. And paused. And stared at Jehan like he just said that flying pigs lived on Mars. Which could be perfectly true, given the fact that this was, indeed, the future.

"She's alive, she's alive, she is so alive!" Courfeyrac sang to the heavens, bursting onto the bridge and towing Jehan behind him. "Charlee's cryotube opened, and the doctors cried!"

Christophe raised an eyebrow, turning around in his captain's chair. "What-"

"She's alive, she's alive, she is death defied!"

"Courfeyrac-"

"She's alive! So alive!"

"Courfeyrac!" Christophe stood, arms folding. "Who's alive?"

"Eponine Charlee Thenardier has been released from her cryotube!"

Christophe's eyes widened. "Plot a course for Earth. We're picking up an old friend."

"Aye, captain." Jehan saluted with a grin, plopping down into his seat and setting a course. "Ready and waiting."

"Punch it."

* * *

While waiting for her ride, Charlee and Joe had decided to go out for a nice lunch on the town. They made their way over to Joe's Pub, which was awkwardly familiar to Charlee, though she didn't know why.

Luckily, Jane no longer worked there, so she couldn't freak out over the supposedly dead girl stalking abroad.

Joe walked right up to one of the waiters. "Hey, my name's Joe! Do I get a discount?"

"No, sir. Right this way."

Charlee dragged a pouting Joe off to their table, shoving him into a booth and sitting across from him. "So explain this superhuman business."

Joe folded his hands on the table dramatically, leaning forward and whispering to her. "Well, I'm superior to other humans, obviously. I have super strength, speed, senses, everything. I'm better at living."

"Mhmm, sure," Charlee mused, skimming over the menu. "Get me a burger, dude. I'm hungry."

Before Joe had the chance to reply, shouts of "CHARLEE!" and "You're alive!" and "It's so good to see you!" burst through the doors of Joe's Pub and made their way over to their table.

Courfeyrac was the first to haul her out of her chair and envelop her in a bone crushing hug. "CharleeCharleeCharleeCharleeCharlee-"

"Dude, calm down," she mumbled, gasping for air.

"Me and Jehan are here to escort you to the USS Enterprise," Courfeyrac exclaimed proudly as he released her and allowed Jehan to tackle her into a hug.

Charlee froze, eyes bulging in excitement. "You guys snatched up the _Enterprise_? Good work, Trekkie!"

Off to the side, Joe was unamused as hell. "Hello, yes, I am Charlee's guardian while she recovers from being released from her cryogenic pod-"

"His name's Joe Enjolras, it's Christophe's fake dad," Charlee interrupted. "Joe, these are my friends. Meaning they're safe."

Joe mumbled to himself for a minute, not amused by the appearance of Starfleet workers, given the fact that he had plans for the Federation that would put things into perspective, but he allowed Charlee to be escorted away and beamed up.

He could only hope she didn't mind much when the future came rolling around.

* * *

**A/N: So glad everyone is still reading! I know it's probably confusing given that this is literally a bunch of our inside jokes, but we hope to explain them more fully as the story goes on.**

**Still not over the ending of The Taco of Love? Head over to thechroniclesofsmuglyjolras-tumblr-com for some Taco of Love goodness, and stay tuned for more of The Chalupa of Love!**


	4. Courfeyrac Is the Official Ship Namer

This was not going according to plan. Joe paced outside of the restaurant, watching as Charlee and her companions were beamed up to the Enterprise. He had to get onto that ship. He had to talk to his legal son.

Joe sprinted down the street, zooming past with his superhuman speed. This stuff had its perks sometimes.

He had to get to Federation headquarters. He had to get to Christophe.

He was their only hope.

Just then, his phone went off.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

People were staring. He mouthed a quick "Sorry-" and turned his phone on silent and ignored the call.

* * *

Within being on the Enterprise for five minutes, Charlee was prancing around like a five year old, squealing over every gadget she saw, jumping up and down when she recognized it as well. Jehan and Courfeyrac were running after her, struggling to keep up.

"Wait, wait, everyone hold up!" Jehan shouted, crouching down to catch his breath. "First order of business! Epo- I mean, Charlee, would you mind telling us why you're going by Charlee now?"

She struck a dramatic pose in the middle of the sick bay. "I just don't feel at home in mine, so I'll slip now.. into someone elses' skin~!"

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "But your middle name is Charlee, so that wouldn't technically be-"

She cut him off, scowling. "Don't ruin the fun."

"I love a good musical theatre reference as much as the next guy, yeesh. It was only an observation." Courfeyrac stated defensively.

Charlee rolled her eyes, composing herself. "I'm sure you do, wait is that a tricorder?!"

"Seriously?! Charlee-" Jehan and Courf cried in unison.

It was too late. She was long gone after an innocent staff member.

"She was here and gone as soon as Autumn's dawn." Jehan said, a leery tone to his voice. "Oh my gosh, I have to write that down!" He ran off in the opposite direction of Charlee to his room, repeating the phrase over and over again.

Courfeyrac sighed, wandering around aimlessly. No one needed him on the bridge and sick bay was boring.

"Charlee, wait up!" He yelped, taking off around a corner, ramming right into her and knocking them both to the ground. Instead of getting up like normal people would, the pair looked at each other and burst into an uncontrollable laughter fit.

Random people that neither of them cared about passed by and stared with concerned expressions, but it didn't concern them. This only came to a stop when a certain captain of the Enterprise happened to stumble by.

Charlee immediately stopped laughing, nudging Courfeyrac, hoping he would get the memo to hush.

"Eponine?"

She didn't even bother correcting him, lifting her hand up as if it was some form of wave.

"Hey, Christophe."

"CHARLOPHE." Courfeyrac chimed in.

"What-?"

Courfeyrac jumped up and darted off to his quarters, hollering "CHARLOPHE!" all the way there, leaving a very confused Charlee and Christophe behind.

"... I think he ships us."

"This is kind of awkward."

"I'll just... go... back to... the bridge."

"Right. Yeah. I'll just go... wreck havoc."

Before Charlee could go, Christophe grabbed her arm, a curious look in his eyes. "We can talk later?" His voice was laced with hope, and she tried with all her might not to feel so bad. She'd been gone for a while. And that kiss... had that meant that he cared?

"Definitely."

Silence enveloped them. She could sense him leaning closer, but before he could kiss her she darted away, after Courfeyrac, leaving Christophe clutching thin air.


	5. Charlophe Conquers All

Charlee had, eventually, resigned to the quarters she'd been assigned to during her stay on the Enterprise. Soon after, she grew bored with the room and started dissembling objects laying about which led to her completely destroying the room. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around with a smile.

"That's better."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. In a few moments Charlee had detected the button that opened the doors, so she pushed it. In strolled a wild Christophe, hair tousled, uniform wrinkled, from a long day's work on the starship Enterprise. But there was a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes, which caused a smile on her face as well.

"Good to see you, Christophe." She leaned up and ruffled his hair, earning a grimace from the captain. "Grumpy as usual?"

"I'm not usually grumpy," he mumbled.

"Mm-hmm. Sure."

He ignored her teasing, looking around her room. "... I'm not going to ask."

"It's better if you didn't," she agreed.

He snorted. "You'd think being locked in a cryotube for years would shake things up a bit. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Charlee's eyes distinctly twinkled, causing his heart to skip a beat. "You've certainly changed. Captain."

It was true. Christophe was older and wiser now. Three and a half years of Starfleet Academy had transformed his world. His hair was cropped shorter, he had faint wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled, he was shaping into a man, and Charlee... she hadn't changed at all. Literally. The cyrogenic pod had even stopped her from aging. She was still years older by now, but she certainly didn't look it.

Once the awkward reunion passed, the two lapsed into conversations about Star Trek, Starfleet, and how they all ended up here in the first place. They still had no idea.

* * *

Courfeyrac was running around the Enterprise, his old iPhone in hand. He had the perfect thing to do now that Charlee was on board to mess with. He stood outside of her room, surprised when he silent chatter that he soon recognized to be Christophe and Charlee talking.

He narrowed his eyes and double fist pumped, silently squealing, "Charlophe strikes again."

Once he recovered, Courf put his phone on loud and set it down carelessly next to her door frame, switching the Merlin theme song on. In the meantime, he peeked in the room just a tiny bit, grinning at the site. Christophe was stiffly sitting in an upside down chair while Charlee was standing up with her arms crossed, listening and nodding. As soon as the dramatic build approached during the song, he burst into the room.

"The chalupa of love!" He shouted as he pushed her into Christophes lap.

"What the hell?" The pair cried in unison.

Courfeyrac smiled, crossing his arms. "Three years later. Same response." He sighed dramatically, continuing. "Three years later and he has yet to seduce you, Charlee."

Charlee jumped up, narrowing her eyes and glancing between the two of them. "Excuse me?"

"Exactly! What's the hold up, Christo-"

"Hold it right there," she growled. "I am a strong, independant French woman who don't need no Starfleet captain. Smugly Charlee out."

With that, Charlee pranced out the door fiercely, yelling down the hall about wrecking havoc, and left the two boys alone in her room.

"Well, you've done it again," Christophe groaned. "My chances with her were slim enough as it was-"

Courfeyrac was grinning ear to ear. "You love her! Charlophe conquers all!"

"... What?"

"Charlophe. You know. Charlee and Christophe."

"... This is seriously how you spend your time off duty."

The excited little shipper nodded enthusiastically, skipping out of the room singing about Charlophe. With a broken sigh, Christophe followed him out, deciding to supervise the Beta shift to pull him out of his shame spiral.

It was a good thing he had done so, because at that moment, Musichetta, their communications officer, waved him over. "We've got an incoming signal."

"Let's talk." Christophe plopped down into the captain's chair, looking expectantly at the screen. It spit static for a moment, then revealed a face. A woman's face. Her eyes were green, nearly gold, and heavy from lack of sleep; her lips curved in a sad smile, and her dark hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail, revealing her pale skin. Christophe knew this face.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: I promise, everything will become clear! (It's just going to take a couple stories.)**

**Also, have questions for Christophe and Charlee themselves? Visit our profile and click the link to their very own ask blog! You can take our Taco of Love personality quiz, too!**

**-Paitlyn**


	6. Well Maybe Not Everything

Corrine Enjolras's faint smile widened at Christophe's voice. "Hello, sweetie."

The captain blinked, standing from his chair. "What are you doing in deep space?"

"I'm here to warn you," his mother said, her smile completely dissipating. "It's about your... father. Your legal father."

Christophe cringed. His birth father was a man named Edmund Turpin, who aside from being a prat, was a good man that cared about him. Joe Enjolras, on the other hand, was a bastard who only cared about himself and abused his mother. "What about him?"

"I've been taken prisoner on his ship. This ship." As if on cue, Corrine looked off to the side out of fright. "I don't have much time. He's after the Enterprise, Christophe. He's going to destroy your ship."

"You said I could- what are you doing?" Christophe flinched. It was Joe's voice. "Christophe? Corrine, what are you doing?"

Corrine looked to him fearfully. The screen spit static, and his mother's face was gone.

For a moment Christophe didn't react. He stared at the now empty screen blankly, then let his gaze drift to the Beta shift flight commander. "Set a course for their signal. We've got to get him before he gets us."

"Aye, sir."

"Put our shields up, and load our weapons. This is war."

At that time Charlee trucked it onto the bridge, sneaking behind Christophe and whispering in his ear, "Don't trust her."

Christophe turned to look at her, frowning. "My mother is in danger, Charlee."

"She's lying," she insisted. "Joe wouldn't do that."

"Since when do you know my father so well?" His frown turned into a pained grimace.

"He was there when I woke up. He's a superhuman, we went out to lunch, he's a good, happy guy! Happy people don't go around and destroy people's starships."

He shook his head, turning back to the front of the bridge. "I think I know about my family more than you do."

Charlee frowned, punching his shoulder purposefully. "Don't trust her... for me?"

"She's my _mother_."

Finally she gave up, running the other direction off the bridge and straight into a grinning Courfeyrac. "We're going to warrrr, against evil peopleeeee~"

"Charlophe is a lie," she deadpanned, storming past him. "He doesn't care! He won't listen to me!"

Courfeyrac stared back at her, taken aback. "But... you're my OTP!"

"Shut up, Courfeyrac!"

* * *

Christophe paced around his quarters angrily. How dare she think she knew his fake father better than he did? Joe was manipulative and cruel. He knew this for a fact. His own mother was stuck on this ship with him and risked her life to warn him, and Charlee was suggesting that he just abandon her? It was ridiculous.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Christophe opened it, and Jehan slipped inside sheepishly. "Courfeyrac sent me here to bother you."

Christophe rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Naturally. It's about Charlee, isn't it?"

"Well, he's pretty set on... Charlophing through life, I believe is how he put it. In song, of course."

"This is getting ridiculous," he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "My personal life has nothing to do with him."

Jehan offered him a little smile and plopped down next to him. "Want to talk to mama Jehan about it?"

He shrugged. "I guess I've never really talked about personal stuff with anyone but Combeferre, but.."

Jehan grinned, then put on his best serious face and cupped his hands over his eyes like glasses. "Pretend I'm Combeferre. What would you talk to him about?"

This earned a laugh from Christophe. "I'm in love with her. I really am." His gaze averted to the floor, suddenly serious. "But family is family. I won't just leave my mother behind because Charlee has the slightest notion that she's evil or something. Which just isn't true."

"How well do you know your mother?" mama Jehan inquired.

Christophe paused. "I thought she was dead for... most of my life. But then she came back, and found me and my birth father... and Joe." He flinched. "She said she'd been in the hospital ever since she gave birth to me, she had so many health problems."

Jehan nodded along with the story. "So not well. Charlee might have a point, and your mom might be lying."

"But why?" he asked, shaking his head. "Why joke about something like that?"

To this Jehan had no answer.

* * *

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! Live long and Charlophe, my friends.**

**And for the curious- on the personality quiz, both of us ended up as Courfeyrac. I guess it kind of figures.**

**-Paitlyn**


	7. Tension 101

Charlee was unamused.

She had resigned to pouting in her quarters while the rest of the Enterprise was preparing for battle, angered by the fact that Christophe, of all people, hadn't trusted her. Ignoring all of the frantic knocks at her door, she eyed her dresser from across the room.

"I just want to curl up in that sock drawer. And never come out." She whined to herself, flopping onto her bed. Charlee took in a sharp breath, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded up photo strip of her and Joe during their short time together from the photo booth at Joe's Pub. There was no way he was the man Christophe thought he was.

"Charlee?" A voice called out from behind the door, a small knock following.

"As long as you're not Christophe or his mom, come in."

The snide comment won a chuckle from the voice, and the door opened revealing Courfeyrac.

"Its me."

Charlee nodded, fingering the photo strip balled up in her fist. "I'm aware."

"They beamed Corrine onto the ship a few minutes ago. If its of any consolation, she looks pretty evil to me, too. All hot chicks are."

"Courf. She's.. old."

"So? I'm always on the prowl." Courfeyrac smirked and clawed the air, growling playfully. As soon as Charlee stopping giggling, he went on. "But.. you should come out."

"Give me one good reason why I should." She countered.

"Christophe hasn't seen his mother.. in forever... so that means he's just /now/ seeing her.. which means... he's probably in an emotional state... he's probably crying. No, you know what. I'd bet my life he's crying right now and you're missing it."

Charlee contemplated it for a few minutes. "Okay." She concluded, sitting up and walking out the door, dragging with Courfeyrac with her.

* * *

Courfeyrac and Charlee walked onto the bridge, catching the site of Jehan standing by as Christophe and his mother embraced.

Charlee crossed her arms, whispering to Courfeyrac. "This makes me ill. This makes me want to vom."

"Keep it positive!" Courf half whisper half sang.

After a few minutes of the hugging with no sign of it going to stop, Charlee spoke up in a monotone, loud voice. "Hi. I'm Charlee."

Corrine pulled away from her son, acknowledging her. "Hello, I'm Corrine." A smile followed with her extending her hand to Charlee. "Its a pleasure."

Charlee didn't budge, arms folded across her chest. "I know it is."

"There is no need to be rude." Christophe's voice rung out.

"Someday I'll be dead. Then you'll all be sorry~!"

* * *

bUT SUDDENLY ALL THE TENSION WENT AWAY BC OH NO THE ENTERPRISE IS BEING ATTACKED PAIGE INSERT INTERESTING ENTERPRISE FACTS HERE OK BB I LOVE U

OMG BB ILU TOO LIKE A WHOLE FREAKIN LOT 333333333333333


End file.
